


Let's Have Dinner

by 221b_ees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "Romance", Awkward Conversations, Dancing, Dating, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Sex, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ees/pseuds/221b_ees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty ha vuelto con un plan que hará que Sherlock Holmes haga algo que jamás ha hecho en su vida: Tener citas. ¿Logrará Sherlock sobrevivir a 3 citas con 3 diferentes mujeres? ¿En qué terminará todo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Una compañera y yo estamos escribiendo esta locura de fic. El fic constará de 8 o 9 capítulos. Hasta ahora llevamos 7. Como se lee en los tags, habrá un capítulo con contenido sexual, pero como aún no estoy segura de que tan "explicito" será, (no soy yo quien escribe esa parte) me debo limitar a usar el Rating "Mature"  
> Y pues nada... esperemos que les gusté o que por lo menos les haga reír.

 

Un día aburrido comenzaba para Sherlock. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Lo único que lo despertó, fue el sonido de la puerta del apartamiento abriéndose. Tras la puerta, la Sra. Hudson apareció, llevando consigo una charola con dos tazas con adornos coloridos y una tetera.

— Por Dios, Sherlock — Espetó la mujer, viéndolo tendido felinamente en el sofá. — ¿Qué haces aun durmiendo? — Preguntó, dejando la charola sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

Sherlock suspiró. — ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó, irguiéndose en el sofá. — ¿Dónde está John? — Agregó, queriendo sonar sin mucho interés.

La Sra. Hudson resopló y negó con la cabeza al ver montones de papeles esparcidos por todo el piso. — Son las 12:45 — Replicó, sirviendo el té en una de las pequeñas tazas. — ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que recordarte que John ya no vive aquí, Sherlock? — Agregó, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. — Eso ya lo sé, Sra. Hudson. — Apuntó, tomando la taza de té para después darle un sorbo que inundó sus papilas del dulce sabor. _Más de dos de azúcar,_ pensó. — Se lo pregunto porque sé que John estuvo aquí hace un par de minutos. ¿A dónde se ha ido? — Insistió.

La Sra. Hudson miró por el rabillo del ojo un plato que parecía contener los restos de lo que quizá había sido comida tailandesa. — Ha ido a comprar un par de cosas para llenar el frigorífico. — Replicó, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada de entera desaprobación. — De no ser por él, morirías de hambre, Sherlock.

Sherlock suspiró, abandonando la taza de té sobre la mesa frente a sus rodillas. Tomó los extremos de su bata y rodeó su cuerpo con ella. — No me miré así, Sra. Hudson. — Dijo, habiéndose percatado de que la causa de aquella mirada era por su descuido alimenticio. — Si no como es porque no me apetece hacerlo. — Agregó.

La Sra. Hudson sólo hizo un gesto vago con su mano, y se limitó a ordenar un poco el desorden que Sherlock había hecho. Tomó el plato de las sobras y sin decir nada más, se retiró, cerrando audiblemente la puerta tras ella.

Sherlock pareció divertido ante la actitud de su casera, pero en realidad odiaba un poco que la Sra. Hudson le regañase cada vez que se enteraba de que llevaba días sin comer. En el fondo siempre agradecía que aquella amable mujer se preocupase por él.

Sin soportar el completo silencio en el que estaba la sala de estar, decidió que tomar una ducha le ayudaría a eliminar la pereza que aún se albergaba en su cuerpo, y que amenazaba febrilmente con atarlo al sofá por el resto del día. Sin muchos ánimos y arrastrando los pies, se adentró al cuarto de baño.

Dejó caer la bata por sus hombros y la dejó sobre la tapa del retrete, igual volvería a usarla tan pronto como saliera de ducharse, así que no tenía caso que la tirará al cesto de ropa sucia. Se despojó de su camiseta, que a diferencia de la bata, si fue a parar al cesto de ropa, al igual que el pantalón de su pijama y posteriormente su ropa interior.

* * *

 

OoO

John subía los escalones de dos en dos, deseando llegar de una vez por todas al apartamento. Una vez que se adentró al lugar por la puerta que daba a la cocina, dejó las bolsas de su compra sobre la mesa. — ¿Sherlock? — Llamó, asomándose a la sala de estar, esperando ver a su amigo tendido en el sofá.

Se encogió de hombros y sin aparente señal de que Sherlock estuviese en el apartamento, comenzó a sacar las cosas que había comprado. Hasta ese día, no tenía idea de qué es lo que a Sherlock le gustaba comer, así que después de decisiones que demoraron más de lo necesario, decidió echar cosas al azar en el carrito de compras. _Leche, ¿le gusta la leche?,_ se preguntó, mientras sostenía el envase en sus manos.

— ¿Quién crees que terminaba acabándose la leche, John? — Apuntó Sherlock, repentinamente.

John brincó –literalmente- al escuchar su inesperada voz, dejando caer el envase de leche al suelo. — ¡Por Dios, Sherlock! — Espetó, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al pecho. — ¿Podrías hacer algún ruido la próxima vez que decidas hablar repentinamente? — Agregó, inclinándose para levantar el envase de leche que por suerte no se había derramado.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, ignorando las palabras de John. — No debiste comprar tantas cosas… — Dijo, observando las bolsas sobre la mesa. Tomó un frasco de mermelada y sonrió de lado al notar que se trataba de una de las que a John tanto le gusta comer. Luego vio algunas verduras enlatadas al igual que duraznos y otras cosas más. — Sabes que no acostumbro comer cuando estoy entre casos. Probablemente varias de estar cosas caducaran antes de que piense siquiera probarlas.  — Agregó, arrugando la nariz cuando vio una lata de aceitunas negras.

John suspiró, completamente fastidiado; aquella respuesta por parte de Sherlock ya la había escuchado en incontables ocasiones y aun así seguían causando el mismo enojo en él. Ignoró las protestas de Sherlock y continuó acomodando las cosas en la alacena, otras en el frigorífico, que sorprendentemente estaba limpio de dedos y cabezas de dudosa procedencia.

Sherlock resopló, molestó porque John lo estaba ignorando. Sin palabra alguna, se dirigió a la sala de estar, tomando a su paso uno de los periódicos que reposaban sobre la mesita al lado del sillón de John, lo desplegó y se sentó en su propio sillón.

John guardó las últimas cosas en el frigorífico y se unió a Sherlock en la sala de estar, tomando su lugar en el sillón frente a su amigo. — Pasó algo interesante ayer, ¿cierto? — Preguntó, tamborileando sus dedos en el descansabrazos del sillón. La comodidad de aquel sitió siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, y otros no tan buenos.

Sherlock dobló el periódico y miró a John con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué te hace creer que pasó algo interesante ayer? — Replicó.

John se encogió de hombros. — Esta mañana estabas dormido en el sofá. — Apuntó.

— No encuentro mucho argumento en tu respuesta, John.

John rodó los ojos; ahora se arrepentía de haber comentado aquello. — Bueno, es sólo que… sueles dormir muy poco, y estás despierto para cuando los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana. — Declaró.

Sherlock suspiró y volvió a desplegar el periódico. — Sólo estaba cansado. — Replicó.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacerle saber a John que Sherlock no estaba interesado en entablar una conversación con él. Se puso de pie y tomó asiento tras la mesa que alguna vez había utilizado para leer el periódico o simplemente actualizar la entrada de su blog. Abrió la computadora de Sherlock frente a él, queriendo saber si es que había actualizado su propio blog de deducciones.

El familiar sonido de su computadora encendiéndose, llamó la atención de Sherlock. — ¿Por qué viniste? — Preguntó, sin girarse.

John se volvió para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera? — Preguntó.

— No. Jamás me molestan tus muy escasas visitas. — Se apresuró a decir, doblando nuevamente el periódico. — Pero nunca me visitas los martes. — Agregó.

John dejó escapar un suspiro de completo alivio. Por un momento simplemente creyó que lo inevitable había llegado por fin y Sherlock querría que dejase de visitarlo, pues prefería disfrutar nuevamente de su soledad. — Mary me mandó. — Declaró. — Quiere que te consiga un caso, o que por lo menos te mantenga entretenido con algo. — Agregó.

Sherlock sonrió. — John. — Replicó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba John. — Mary no te mandó. — Apuntó, mirándolo fijamente. — De hecho; no has hablado con ella desde ayer.

John suspiró. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que Sherlock se tragaría la farsa de que Mary lo había mandado. — Está bien. — Dijo, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. — Vine porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. — Agregó.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se alzaron, formando una torcida sonrisa. En verdad se alegraba de que John estuviese ahí, pues claramente no le apetecía pasar otra tarde conversando con el cráneo sobre la chimenea.

John frunció el ceño al notar algo raro cuando la pantalla de la computadora portátil de Sherlock se encendió. — Uhm… Sherlock, creo que algo anda mal con tu computadora. — Comentó.

Sherlock se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder ver a lo que se refería John. En la pantalla, unas raras y para nada comunes líneas se adueñaron de todo el centro de esta. Sherlock se aventuró a presionar un par de teclas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

— No se trata de ningún fallo, John. — Informó, con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz.

La imagen en la pantalla no se hizo esperar, y tras las líneas se comenzó a hacer visible el rostro de quien esperaban no volver a ver nunca más.

— _¡Hola, Sherlock!_ — Canturreó Moriarty. — _¿Me extrañaste?_

La quijada de John se tensó de tal manera que habría hecho que sus dientes se destrozasen, pero la expresión de Sherlock era fría y desprovista de emoción.

— La verdad, no. — Replicó Sherlock, cortante. — ¿Cómo es que lograste engañarme? — Agregó, sagaz.

Moriarty rio, de esa manera chillona que le crispaba los nervios a John. — _Todo a su tiempo, Sherlock._ — Replicó. — _Quiero que hagamos un trato_. — Agregó.

Aquella palabras no hicieron más que alterar de sobremanera a John, quien inconscientemente cerró sus puños sobre sus muslos. — ¡Nosotros no negociamos con terroristas! — Masculló.

— _Deberías enseñarle un poco de modales a esa mascota tuya, Sherlock._ — Dijo. — _No es prudente que interrumpan las conversaciones._

John estuvo a punto de decirle un par de cosas que estaba seguro que Moriarty querría escuchar, pero con una rápida negación por parte de Sherlock, se quedó en silencio, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Sherlock.

Moriarty rio, triunfante. — _Quiero contarte mi secreto, Sherlock. Sé muy bien que estás interesado._ — Comenzó. — _Pero el precio a pagar para saber sobre mi secreto, será un par de citas. Tres mujeres, Sherlock, sólo eso. Pero quiero que tengas sexo con una de ellas._ — Sherlock arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo palabra alguna. — _Puedes elegir a las mujeres que quieras, a fin de cuentas eso no es importante._ — Agregó.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez! — Espetó John.

Moriarty sonrió. — _Me acabas de recordar algo muy importante, Johnny-boy._ — Replicó. — _Si Sherlock no acepta el trato, tendré que buscar algo más que me divierta; y ahora que lo pienso, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es hacer daño a las personas, así que, tómalo como un estimulante, Sherlock; mataré a todas esas amables e inocentes personas que te rodean, empezando por Mary, si no hay objeción por su parte, Doctor._

John rio para sorpresa de Sherlock y Moriarty. — Es una completa ridiculez. — Dijo, negando con la cabeza. — ¿Qué diversión podrías tener si Sherlock accediese a ese estúpido trato tuyo?

— _¿Qué mejor diversión que ver a Sherlock buscando perder su…_

— No lo haré. — Espetó Sherlock. — No pienso ser una de tus marionetas, Moriarty.

Moriarty sonrió de lado. — _Entonces puedes informarle a todo Scotland Yard que no deberán sorprenderse si un par de asesinatos son cometidos en las próximas 24 horas. A menos que cambies de opinión. Tienes hasta el día de mañana, a las 9._

 Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, la pantalla de la computadora portátil, se apagó.

John sintió que su garganta se secó por completo, un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos. — E-esto es completamente ridículo… — Murmuró. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla. —… él no puede… no puede hacer eso.

Sherlock no dijo absolutamente nada. Las últimas palabras de Moriarty le obligaron a sumergirse en su palacio mental. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pensar detenidamente. Se puso de pie, ajeno a las palabras que John decía a su lado. Tomó su bufanda y abrigo del perchero y se los puso. Escuchó a John llamarle, pero no había nada que decir. Salió por la puerta en completo silencio, sin decir a dónde iría.

 

   

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Después de haber dejado a John con la duda de a dónde es que se dirigiría, Sherlock bajó las escaleras que lo conducirían al recibidor. Al salir del lugar, se encontró con la Sra. Hudson.

— Sherlock, querido, ¿a dónde vas? — Preguntó la mujer, pero Sherlock sólo la ignoró y continuó caminando. No era necesario alarmar a la Sra. Hudson con lo que acaba de pasar.

Sherlock estaba al tanto de que habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había salido de Baker Street, pero el número exacto era desconocido, pues había estado caminando sin rumbo alguno y sumergido en su propia mente. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero había una en especial que insistía en plantarse frente a él con el firme propósito de recordarle lo que estaba pasando. El trato de Moriarty sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no una agradable para su desgracia. _¿Qué voy a hacer?,_ se preguntó. Con aquella pregunta inundando su palacio mental, se detuvo en medio de la acera, y al alzar la mirada se topó con uno de los tantos bares que había en Londres. A pesar de que la música era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto, y teniendo en cuenta que le había prometido a John que se mantendría lejos de las drogas; pensó que aquel lugar serviría para pensar mejor las cosas o por lo menos tratar de emborracharse y olvidarse por un momento del problema.

El ambiente en el bar fue tal como Sherlock había previsto: Los típicos borrachos en la esquina que coqueteaban con la pared y el cantinero: Un hombre de 45 años, divorciado y con dos hijos de los que dudaba ser padre. Todo parecía tranquilo; caminó hasta la barra y haló uno de los bancos en los que se sentaría.

Casi de inmediato, el hombre anteriormente deducido se acercó a él, limpiado uno de los vasos de cristal. — ¿Qué le puedo servir? — Inquirió cordialmente el hombre.

Sherlock suspiró largamente, mirando al hombre por un par de segundos. — Lo que sea que tenga alcohol. — Replicó, llevándose las manos al cuello para deshacerse de la bufanda.

El cantinero frunció el ceño ante tan particular pedido. — Este es un bar, amigo, aquí todo tiene alcohol. — Anunció, recargándose en la barra. Alzó ambas cejas, esperando a que el hombre frente a él fuese más específico.

Sherlock resopló, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. — Sólo sírvame algo, ¿quiere? — Pidió, amortiguando su voz con sus manos.

El cantinero acató la orden sin chistar. Tomó una de las botellas bajo la barra y depositó el vaso que había estado limpiando frente a Sherlock, deposito el cobrizo líquido en él y lo acercó al hombre de mirada notablemente cansada. Sherlock tomó el vaso que le fue ofrecido y lo miró un instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bebió el líquido y al terminarlo depositó el vaso en la barra con más fuerza de la que habría sido necesaria. Su garganta y estómago se calentó al instante en que el líquido hacía su camino en su interior.

Dio suaves golpes con la palma de su mano sobre la barra, llamando la atención del cantinero, quien atendía a alguien más. — Dame otro. — Ordenó.

— Yo invito este. — Ofreció una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Al volverse, Sherlock se encontró con el dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Greg? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Greg rodó los ojos, hartó de que Sherlock insistiese en cambiar su… — Espera, ¿me has llamado Greg? — Preguntó sin evitar que en su rostro se notase su obvia sorpresa.

Sherlock bufó, odiando tener que repetirse. — ¿Ese es tu nombre, no? — Replicó, cortante. Tomó el segundo vaso que le había sido ofrecido y bebió de nueva cuenta el líquido.

Greg asintió, sorprendido. — Vine porque me apetecía una cerveza después del trabajo. — Declaró.

Sherlock rio quedamente, observando detenidamente a Lestrade. — No es verdad. — Replicó, tajante. — Has tenido una pelea con tu esposa, de nuevo. Tu ropa te delata.

Greg frunció el ceño, escrutando su propia persona. — ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? — Preguntó, aunque después de años de conocer a Sherlock, sabía perfectamente que hasta la más insignificante mancha en su ropa lo delataría.

— Arrugas. — Replicó. — Las arrugas en tu camisa me dicen que te levantaste temprano, con prisa y en completa oscuridad. Una posible explicación sería que pasaste la noche con otra mujer, cosa que dudo, así que, por ende, has peleado con tu mujer. — Agregó.

Greg rio, negando con la cabeza. — Tienes toda la maldita razón. — Concedió, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su cerveza. — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?, si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que estuviste en un bar fue en la despedida de soltero con John.

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente; la charla con Lestrade le había distraído por un momento de la causa que le había llevado a terminar en aquel lugar. Guió su mirada hacia el cantinero. — Sirve otra, por favor. — Pidió.

Greg rápidamente interpretó su silencio como el final de aquella conversación y, a pesar de no saber cuál era el motivo, supo que era mejor dejar a Sherlock solo.

OoO

En el 221b de Baker Street, John caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando en ocasiones por la ventana y esperando a ver la alta figura de Sherlock caminando por la acera. Afuera había oscurecido por completo; un par de taxis se habían detenido frente al apartamento, pero ninguno de ellos traía consigo a su mejor amigo. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y tras ver que Sherlock no pensaba regresar, decidió llamar a Mycroft para hacerle saber de la repentina desaparición de Sherlock.

— ¿John? — Llamó Mycroft al otro lado de la línea.

— Tenemos un problema. — Informó John. — Moriarty ha vuelto.

— Eso ya lo sé, John. — Replicó. — De hecho, toda Inglaterra lo sabe. — Agregó, irónicamente.

— N-no, no me refiero a eso… — Dijo, pasándose la mano derecha por el rostro. Decidió que por el momento no sería conveniente decirle a Mycroft lo que había pasado a mediodía. — Sherlock se fue hace horas, y no tengo la menor idea de dónde está.

— John… — Suspiró. — Eso es normal, Sherlock regresará en cualquier momento, es lo que siempre hace.

— No lo entiendes, Mycroft. — Insistió. — Esto no es como en otras ocasiones, Sherlock está…

— ¿Está en qué? — Apuró.

— ¡Está en peligro, maldita sea! — Espetó, por fin.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Mycroft sabía perfectamente que John no le llamaría si se tratase de una tontería sin importancia.

— Ahora mismo estoy en una reunión, John — Comenzó. — Te llamaré cuando sepa dónde está Sherlock, así podrás ir por él. Para cuando ambos regresen, yo les estaré esperando en el apartamento.

— P-pero… ¿qué pasará si vuelve y no estoy? — Preguntó.

— Entonces llama a alguien que pueda ir por él. — Ofreció, y antes de que John respondiera, la llamada terminó.

OoO

Para cuando el reloj había marcado las 23:00 hrs, Sherlock ya había bebido lo suficiente como para que no pudiese sostenerse en pie por sí mismo. Sus cabellos estaban hechos un desastre, habiendo sido revueltos con insistencia por el estrés que la situación provocaba en él. Una de las pocas chicas en el bar se acercó a él, buscando coquetearle un poco.

— ¡Hey! — Saludó la chica de cabellos rubios, deteniéndose al lado de Sherlock. El tono en su voz delataba su estado de embriaguez. — ¿Por qué tan solo? — Preguntó, recargándose sobre la barra.

Sherlock la escrutó detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño. — No estoy solo. — Balbuceó. — Estoy con mi amigo Luke. — Se puso de pie con dificultad y pasó medio cuerpo por encima de la barra, tomando por el cuello al cantinero.

El cantinero gruñó, pensando en que probablemente pronto tendría que echar a ese sujeto a patadas del lugar. — Señor, mi nombre es Lucas, y no soy su amigo. — Aclaró, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sherlock. — Hágame el favor de soltarme. — Agregó, esta vez logrando liberarse.

— ¡No, no lo eres! — Espetó Sherlock, dejándose caer nuevamente en el banco. — John sí lo es… — Susurró.

— Yo no me opondría a que me tomes de esa manera. — Murmuró la chica, acercándose lo suficiente como para que Sherlock pudiera oler el perfume que llevaba y había reconocido tan rápido como la chica se había acercado a tratar de entablar una conversación con él.

Sherlock se apartó rápidamente, casi cayéndose del banco. La mujer estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo; no es que fuese fea o algo por el estilo, pero el olor de su perfume era casi intoxicaste y no estaba ayudando mucho al incitar a que el contenido en el estómago de Sherlock fuese devuelto.

— No quiero nada contigo. — Masculló. — ¡No me interesan las mujeres!

La chica rio entre dientes, volviendo a acercarse a Sherlock. — Oh, vamos. ¿Me dirás que eres de ese tipo de hombre al que le gustan otros chicos? — Preguntó en tono de burla.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. — Para tu información, saldré con 3 chicas dentro de un par de horas. — Informó.

— ¿¡Tres chicas!? — Exclamó la mujer, alejándose de Sherlock como si la estuviese sosteniendo del brazo. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a coquetearme?!

Sherlock la miró completamente confundido.

— ¡Eh, tú! — Espetó un hombre de casi dos metros que se abría paso entre los ebrios. — ¿Acaso estás molestando a mi novia?

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó Sherlock, apuntándose a sí mismo. — Pff… ella es quien vino a coquetearme.

El hombre tomó a Sherlock por las solapas de su abrigo, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Sherlock se aferró a sus manos y miró hacia abajo, como si sintiese que estaba sobre una pendiente y en cualquier momento aquel grandulón lo iba a tirar. Como pudo, se soltó del agarre y trató de mantenerse de pie sin evitar tambalearse.

— Sostente y pelea como un hombre, imbécil. — Exigió el hombre, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Sherlock alzó la barbilla, desafiante. — No pienso pelear con alguien de tan bajo intelecto y sumo gusto por revistas de contenido homosexual. — Escupió Sherlock, sonriendo de lado.

Aquellas palabras incitaron a que los ebrios en el bar hicieran bulla. Dicha acción sólo avivó el enojo en el hombre que cerraba sus manos en puños. La chica culpable del alborotó sólo miró a su novio con entera incredulidad.

— ¡Te voy a partir la maldita cara! — Gritó el hombre antes de abalanzarse hacia Sherlock.

Como pudo, Sherlock se cubrió el rostro, como si aquello fuese a impedir que el tipo lo golpease.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! — Exclamó una voz que provenía de entre la gente a sus espaldas, atrayendo la mirada de Sherlock.

— ¿Mary? — Llamó Sherlock, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sherlock? — Inquirió Mary, poniéndose entre el hombre y Sherlock.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! — Insistió Sherlock, harto de que todos asuman cosas. — Fue ella quien vino y me coqueteó. — Agregó, apuntando a la chica con el dedo índice.

El hombre, más temprano que tarde, decidió que no valía la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de aquel pobre ebrio que difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Por qué has bebido tanto? — Exigió Mary.

Sherlock resopló, tomando su bufanda de sobre la barra. — Por nada, ¿por qué todo el mundo cree que bebo por alguna razón? — Preguntó, exasperado.

— ¡Está bien, no me lo digas! — Bufó. — Vámonos de aquí. John está muy preocupado por ti.

Sherlock no se negó. Pagó como pudo la cuenta de lo que había consumido y se marchó junto con Mary. Al salir del bar, las calles estaban casi vacías; en las aceras sólo se podía ver a pocas personas que seguramente regresaban a sus hogares después de un arduo día de trabajo.

— Mary… — Susurró Sherlock, quien hasta entonces habías logrado mantenerse en pie gracias a que Mary lo estaba ayudando.

— No me digas que tienes ganas de orinar, Sherlock.

— ¡¿Qué?! No. No es eso. — Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza. — John es mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabías? — Hipó, sujetándose con fuerza al brazo con que Mary le había rodeado la cintura. — Si nunca lo hubiese conocido, ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí, ¡ebrio!

Mary le dio una palmada en la cadera, sonriendo. — Lo sé, Sherlock. — Asintió.

— Es… es un idiota, pero él es muy importante para mí. — Declaró.

— Tú también lo eres para él, Sherlock. Te lo aseguro.

No se dijo más durante el resto del camino. Sólo faltaban un par de calles para llegar al apartamento de Sherlock, pero él no facilitaba las cosas con el continuo tambaleo. Como pudieron, llegaron a la puerta, que se abrió antes de que Mary tocase.

— ¡Por Dios, Sherlock! — Exclamó John al verlo casi cayéndose. — ¡¿En dónde demonios estabas?!

Sherlock se abrazó a él. Como pudieron, subieron ambos las escaleras, estando a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.

— Fue ella quien me coqueteó, John. — Se quejó, terminando de subir las escaleras.

John negó con la cabeza, sujetando con fuerza a Sherlock por la cintura. — No puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para ir a emborracharte tú solo. — Le reprendió.

— ¡Eh! — Gruñó Sherlock. — El hecho de que tu vida sexual no sea tan activa como esperabas, y que tu esposa esté recurriendo a ciertos objetos de dudosa procedencia, no te da el derecho a desquitarte conmigo llamándome idiota.

John se apartó de Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Pero qué dem…! — Espetó, encarando a Mary, quien al notar la mirada de su esposo rehuyó la propia.

— Innecesario, querido hermano. — Comentó Mycroft, disfrutando del show del que era participe el matrimonio. — Ese comentario ha sido muy innecesario.

— ¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí!? — Gruñó Sherlock, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Mycroft rio quedamente. — John me dijo que estabas en problemas. — Declaró. — Aunque no me dijo que estarías en tan lamentable estado. — Agregó, dando a John una mirada acusatoria.

— Yo no sabía que llegaría así. — Refutó John. — ¿Por qué has bebido, Sherlock? — Preguntó, guiando su mirada a su amigo.

— Necesitaba pensar. — Replicó, llevándose las manos a la sien.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Inquirió Mary.

— Moriarty. — Replicaron Sherlock y John al unísono.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Otra vez Moriarty? — Preguntó Mary, como si ella supiese todo por lo que John y Sherlock habían pasado.

John suspiró audiblemente, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. — Sí… esta mañana se las arregló para contactarnos por medio de la computadora de Sherlock. — Declaró, mirando a Mycroft, luego a Mary. — Le propuso un trato a Sherlock.

Mary frunció el ceño, incrédula. — ¿Un trato?, ¿sobre qué? — Preguntó.

— Quiere que Sherlock tenga 3 citas con 3 mujeres. — Anunció. — Tiene que acostarse con una de ellas, a cambio, Moriarty le dirá cómo es que fingió su muerte. De lo contrario… amenazó con matar a sus seres más allegados.

Mycroft y Mary intercambiaron un par de miradas serias y luego se echaron a reír a la par.

— Por Dios, John. — Dijo Mary, tratando de controlar su risa. — No esperarás que nos creamos que Moriarty le pidió eso a Sherlock, ¿verdad?

Sherlock suspiró, cansado. — Me alegro que te lo tomes a modo de broma, Mary. — Replicó, mirando a John. — Pero lamento decirte que no se trata de ninguna broma.

Tanto Mycroft como Mary terminaron creyendo lo que John y Sherlock les dijeron. Una vez más, la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sherlock? — Preguntó John.

— Es obvio, Sherlock lo hará. — Sentenció Mary.

Mycroft rio, divertido por la situación. — ¿Sherlock Holmes en una cita? — Preguntó. — Jamás lo ha hecho, y no se hablé de sexo. Podría haber jurado que John y él tenían una relación, pero su llegada, Sra. Watson, me dejó en claro que no es así.

— Yo no soy gay. He tenido varias novias antes de casarme, ahora tengo una mujer y una hermosa hija. — Refutó John, tratando de defenderse. — ¿Qué me dices de ti, Mycroft Holmes? — Inquirió, desafiante. — Siempre que me llamas para ir al Club Diógenes, me encuentro a Lestrade saliendo del lugar.

Mycroft carraspeó nerviosamente. — No tengo idea de lo que está insinuando, Dr., pero sepa que el Detective Inspector Lestrade sólo me mantiene al tanto de cosas sobre el trabajo. — Replicó, tajante.

Mary resopló audiblemente. — Por el amor de Dios, ¿podrían ambos callarse? — Exclamó. — Hay una situación que se debe resolver lo antes posible y ustedes sólo se preocupan por dejar en claro sus preferencias sexuales.

— Tiene razón. — Concedió Mycroft. — Hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos hablar. Debemos instruir a Sherlock sobre cómo debe comportarse ante una mujer.

— Y a cómo tener sexo. — Agregó John.

Todos miraron a John, incluso Sherlock, a quien parecía que simplemente se le había pasado lo ebrio.

Fue Mary quien rompió el silencio y escrutinio: — John, creo que deberías llevarte a Sherlock a la cama. — Dijo, mirando a su esposo.

John tragó saliva. — ¿C-cómo? — Balbuceó. — ¿A la cama? — Repitió, parpadeando una y otra vez.

Mary asintió. — Sí, necesita dormir. — Explicó. — Mañana tendrá muchas cosas que aprender y será mejor que esté en sus cinco sentidos.

John rio nerviosamente y tomó a Sherlock por la cintura, halándolo con él hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta como pudo, y al entrar recostó a Sherlock en la cama; cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y se despidió de él. Mañana sería un día largo y él estaría ahí para aconsejar a su amigo.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario/crítica es bien recibid@ :)  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
